


Claim

by Saricess



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Claiming, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: Maul bested Ahsoka on Mandalore and takes her as his prize, and gives Bo-Katan to Savage.
Relationships: Bo-Katan Kryze & Ahsoka Tano, Bo-Katan Kryze/Savage Opress, Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Claim

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Last Lesson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808183) by [Thirst4Chicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken). 



> There's not really much Savage/Bo-Katan, but I'm thinking of making another chapter just for them :)
> 
> I'm also planning to do one in reverse, since Ahsoka did beat Maul in combat and she would claim him as hers ;)

Ahsoka had never seen a prison as beautiful and pristine like this before, then again, prisons weren’t supposed to be that way. She was surprised that Maul hadn’t changed any of the décor except the increase of security, the throne room had lost all it’s bright colours that shone with the sunlight that gave it a warm welcome. Now it was black and red, she would have scoffed at the obvious choice of colours if it didn’t suit the Zabrak - much more then what Satine had.

The loud sound of Bo-Katan running to the wall and smacking her shoulder against the clear wall was the only sound that filled the cell. The Mandalorian had been at it ever since they had been put in here, which was a while.

She signed in frustration. “Why of all the things my sister kept from tradition were the cells?”

Ahsoka shifted where sat, the action a bit uncomfortable as her hands were cuffed behind her back. The same was with her cell mate. “You’ve already proved that slamming against it is futile. We need another plan to get out. Do you know any secret routes or anything?”

“No.” Bo-Katan shook her head. “Back when I rescued Satine there weren't many guards and security, but it looks like Maul has changed that. Getting out of here will be more difficult then last time.”

Not what she wanted, but Ahsoka couldn’t argue for anymore if that’s all Bo-Katan knew. 

Seeing it was no use anymore, Bo-Katan sat on the floor and fiddled with her bindings. “First thing we need to do is get rid of these cuffs.” Her eyes then went to Ahsoka’s neck. “And that collar.”

It wasn’t the first time Ahsoka was wearing a collar, they were all to shock her to pain for her captors pleasure. She didn’t know if this one did the same, only that it cut her from using the Force. 

There was a click at the door that made Ahsoka jump and focus heightened, the unmistakable figures of Maul and Savage walked in, the door shut and locked behind them seconds later. Ahsoka stayed on edge, watching them both with as much focus as possible. It was highly possible that she and Bo-Katan were about to be tortured, given that the Zabrak brothers were alone with the door locked. She refused to look afraid and straightened her shoulders, and looked at them with a glare.

“You’re both still here. Good.” Maul said with a smirk that made Ahsoka’s blood boil. “Though not surprising, given the increase of security. It will take a while for you two to manage an escape, but it would be futile.”

“Are you going to torture us? Kill us?” Bo-Katan asked harshly. “Whatever it is, I will not submit to see you as ruler.”

Savage growled but Maul held up a hand, stopping his brother getting closer to her. 

“Rest assured Lady Katan, we have no intention of torture nor killing you.”

Ahsoka’s eyes narrowed. If not for those reasons then why were they here? To gloat? She decided to ask any way, as being silent was getting them nowhere. “Then why have us here all locked up? What game are you playing?”

“There is no game, I can assure you that Lady Tano.” Maul stared at her as he spoke, it was the first time she had seen such golden eyes of the Sith. In all honestly it didn’t frighten her or creep her out, she actually found them quite beautiful.

The thought shook her, and she shook it out of her head.

“Then what is it? Why are we here?” Bo-Katan asked.

Neither answered her. Instead Maul walked to Ahsoka, who didn’t move back with every step he took, she refused to show fear to him. Once he was close enough, he leaned down and grasped her chin in his hand. Ahsoka looked up at the Zabrak to see a gleam in his eyes, it wasn’t one of anger and malice she had seen on him before, but something entirely different that made her breathing heavy, and body hot.

Maul’s smirk widened and he wet his lips, Ahsoka found herself following his tongue’s movement, a flick of hot at her core. 

“To claim.” His whisper echoed loudly. “You lost to me in combat, which means you are mine now.”

Her body reeled back, her chin out of his hand and her eyes widened in shock. “What?” No. No that couldn’t be true, it couldn’t! “Bo…” Ahsoka looked at her friend whose head was turned to the side, her eyes closed and lips in a snarl. No…

Yet, some part of her lit up with desire at the thought of being owned by Maul. It made her sick.

Ahsoka looked back at Maul, who looked all too happy at the outcome, and snarled. “I’ll never be yours.”

His expression changed; his smirk now a grin and the gleam in his eyes had increased. “We’ll see.” Maul then turned to Bo-Katan, who refused to look at them. “And I give Lady Katan to my brother, Savage.”

“What?!” She finally turned to them with a glare, first at Maul, then his brother and back to him. “Never! I will never submit to any of you!”

Maul hummed with amusement. “My brother will see to that. Savage.” He called, and gave his brother a smirk. “Claim your prize.”

“Yes Brother.” Savage nodded with a smirk and made his way towards Bo-Katan, who glared harder at the Zabrak. 

“Get away from me!” She made a move to get on her feet but Savage stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back on her knees. His strength was too great for her to fight.

Ahsoka watched as his free hand went to his lower clothing and pulled down on a zip, his hand reached in and pulled out his massive yellow and black cock. Her eyes widened when he held it out, and pushed it into Bo-Katan’s mouth. 

She was forced to look away by Maul grabbing her chin once again, and turned her face to look at him. She had been too focused on her friend that she failed to see Maul had done the same as his brother.

Except his cock wasn’t real, a flaw back due to his duel with Kenobi back on Naboo. However, whoever worked to give Maul his legs gave him something much more. It was long and black, surrounded by what seemed to be soft material and attached by the ends with metal. Ahsoka had never seen the male gential up close before - she had never seen it in life form, only books produced pictures. Despite Maul’s not being real, it certainly looked it.

“Now now Lady Tano, you must focus on me.” Without any warning, Maul plunged his cock into her mouth. Ahsoka gasped which only took him in further, drool already at the corner of her mouth before Maul grabbed onto her montrals, and forced her mouth down to take more. Ahsoka whimpered at the stretch of her mouth and the fake organ filling it up, she found it difficult to breath through her mouth and changed to her nose instead, and tried to take calming breaths. 

Maul however didn’t seem to share the same thought, and pushed her down even more until the hilt buried in. Tears sprung at the corner of her eyes at the pressure. Maul sighed in content, his whole face looked relaxed with his eyes closed and mouth slightly open. He didn’t look like someone to take such sexual pleasure and desires, but with Maul you had to expect the unexpected sometimes, and this was it.

Finally, he began to pull out of her mouth and Ahsoka allowed a breath of relief through her nostrils. But it was soon short lived as Maul thrust his hips in her mouth, pulled back again and thrust back in. His cock managed to hit the back of her throat that made her gag, but that only stirred Maul on as he gave faster thrusts, his hips moving alone with them as he bobbed her head on his dick.

Ahsoka didn’t know how long this went on for, but she slowly found herself stopped resisting. She managed to look at Bo-Katan from the corner of her eyes and found the woman with her eyes closed, taking in Savage's cock with his hard thrusts, her body no longer tight.

“Use your tongue.” Maul’s demand made her eyes look back at him, his brows furrowed and sweat beading down his forehead. Her mouth was clearly affecting him this way by his own actions. 

Curiosity began to fill the young Togruta, and she wondered what would happen if she followed his demand. There was only one way to find out.

Slowly, Ahsoka managed to pull her tongue from underneath Maul’s cock and flick the sides. His teeth gritted and his hold on her tightened.

“Good girl.” He praised.

Ahsoka whimpered, not expecting the words to have an affect on her. 

“Now then,” Maul spoke again with demand. “Suck in your cheeks.”

She did, and a gasp left his mouth. His facial expression full of pleasure. Ahsoka fiddled with the cuffs on her wrists, they didn’t hurt, but they were uncomfortable. She wanted to touch Maul, to feel his cock in her hands and feel the heat of his skin.

Maul suddenly pulled fully out her mouth causing her to gasp. The abuse on her throat made her cough. Maul reached down and wiped the drool of her mouth and throat before taking her chin once more. His face came closer and Ahsoka closed her eyes to feel his lips on her forehead, making her eyes snap back open as he pulled away and looked back at her.

“Excellent Lady Tano. You will be a more worthy prize then I anticipated.” 

Before she could utter anything, Maul gently laid her down on her back on the cold floor. His hands came to her clothing, and she gasped as he ripped them all off; from her tunic to her leggings. Her boots were thrown off and hit against a wall before falling to the floor with a loud thud.

Her cheeks darkened at her sudden nakedness and she was positive her leku changed colour as well. She looked at Maul who started at her body with hungry eyes, the gleam in them now clear to her.

Lust.

He took off his gloves, and Ahsoka shivered as hands touched her collarbone. They were hot; rough and hard when fighting, yet gentle on her skin. They travelled down her shoulders and arms that caused goose bumps and shivers down her spine. Maul then cupped her breasts that made her whimper, his hands fondled them with clear intentions and rubbed his thumbs over her nipples.

“Well well, looks like your enjoying this, Lady Tano.” Maul said with a smirk as he noticed her hardened nipples, and took one in his mouth. Ahsoka gasped and jerked her body in response, she had never had such pleasure on her breasts before, not even by her own hands. Maul’s tongue was wet and hot, it flicked, circled and sucked on her bud, and he repeated the actions on the other. The cold hit against the wet his tongue left behind, strangely Ahsoka found it nice and pleasurable.

His hands went to her torso and his mouth followed, every inch he got closer to her genital area, her cheeks and leku darkened, her body increased in it’s warmth and moved more frantically. 

Maul spread her legs apart and his eyes went to her core where the hunger and lust increased. He wet his lips that made her hearts jolt and leaned his head down, his breath just hit that made her hips jerk.

“So wet.” He chuckled, it wasn’t one she had heard before. “Do I please you so, my Lady?”

Ahsoka bit her lip, embarrassed by his words. She gave a small yelp when Maul pinched one of her folds, and looked down as he frowned at her.

“I asked you a question my Dear, answer it.”

Swallowing her pride, Ahsoka did. “You do.”

Maul looked at her in approval, “Good girl.” and descended on her cunt.

Ahsoka moaned, her head jerked up and fell back on the floor, her legs shook and having the need to close around Maul’s head. Luckily the Zabrak had a tight hold on her thighs to stop that, which would have caused her to be pricked with the thorns on his head. His mouth sucked on her cunt as his tongue pierced through her folds, flicking and swirling. She had never felt such pleasure like this before, and moaned loudly. The sounds were impossible to hold back, Maul was just magical with his tongue that she just couldn’t stop.

She could already feel a knot in her stomach and desperately wanted release, her hips moved along his mouth that she felt grin against her, and gave in.

“Maul.”

He growled against her, sending vibrations along her skin that made her shiver in delight. “Again.”

“Maul.”

“Again.”

“ _Maul!_ ”

“That’s it.” He sat up and leaned over her, Ahsoka bit back a whimper at the loss of his tongue and looked at his face, his mouth and chin drenched in her arousal. “Keep saying my name Lady Tano.”

She will, but - “Say mine.” 

He had called her so many things, even by her surname, but never her first. She wanted to hear it on his tongue. 

“Please.”

He leaned his face down closer, and whispered. “Ahsoka.”

Oh Force - another shot of pleasure went to her core and her pupils dilated. Her name felt delicious with his voice, she wanted to hear it more.

“Ahsoka.”

“Maul.” She whimpered.

He grinned down at her, and placed his lips on her own. Ahsoka closed her eyes and opened her lips, allowing his entrance which he took greedily. 

“Good girl.” He whispered against her lips and pulled back to stand. Ahsoka looked up and watched as he discarded his clothing, one by one until nothing covered him. His fake cock stood tall and proud, and she knew he wanted to desperately put it in her.

She was as well.

Maul sat back on his knees and grabbed hold of her thighs and pushed them forward, her hips up and knees to her chest. “Now, I shall fully claim you as mine.” 

He sheathed himself in, and Ahsoka screamed in delight. His cock filled up her cunt, and it felt  _ amazing _ . She gasped when he pushed himself in more, deeper and deeper until she couldn’t take him anymore. Just like he did with her mouth, he pulled out then slammed back it, but it was more pleasurable this time.

His hips began to thrust, and Ahsoka’s legs followed automatically. Her breasts and leku bouncing with each thrust that got harder and harder, her moans getting louder by the minute.

“That’s it Lady Tano.” Maul praised breathlessly. “Give into me. Say my name and moan from the pleasures I give you. Give yourself to me, and I will give you your desires.” He pushed himself into her further as he stood on his tiptoes, his body now almost covering her as his breath hit her face. “I’ll fuck you however you want. Eat you out, finger you, spank your beautiful arse until your red. All of it I will give you if you submit to my claim.”

“I submit!” Ahsoka cried out, all the pleasure of his thrusts and words driving her into him. “I-I’ll let you claim me. I’ll be yours. Please Maul!”

“ _ Yes _ .” His hips moved faster and rough, the metal of his hips hit against the skin of her buttocks. Her knees now against the floor, and with her hands cuffed behind her, Maul fucked her ruthlessly as she laid there, taking in all the pleasure.

When she felt her release come close, she cried his name. “Maul! I-I’m gonna-!”

“Come Ahsoka.” He grunted against her leku and nipped at her shoulder. “Come for me, let me feel your release around my cock.”

Ahsoka moaned and her body shook as she finally came, toes curling and back off the floor. Her body sunk to the floor a minute later, her heart beating frantically as she breathed heavily. Maul leaned down and kissed her forehead, just like he did after she took his cock in her mouth. It was a gentle gesture that still shocked her, Ahsoka never imaged Maul could do anything gentle - then again, she didn’t think he was into sex either, and here they were.

“Exquisite my Lady.” He praised as their foreheads touched. “You are a prize worthy then all.”

Her heart dropped at his words. “Is that all that I am to you?”

His face changed; shocked and confused. One of his hands reached up and gently touched her cheek, thumb brushed over the skin. 

“No.” He said. “You are more.”

Her heart swelled, and she smiled. Surprisingly, Maul mirrored her expression and he kissed her lips sweetly. Once he drew back, his hand went back to her thigh, and braced himself.

“Now then, it’s my turn.”

Maul resumed his fast and rough thrusts to change his own release, Ahsoka laid there and let him, moaning and calling his name that increased his own pleasure.

When he was near, he told her. 

“So close.” He hissed and looked down at her again. “I’m going to cum right into your cunt. I’m going to fill you up and you’re going to take all of it.”

“Oh yes!” Ahsoka moaned. “Please Maul, fill me up with your cum!”

Maul growled, and with a hard thrust he released his seed in her cunt. A few more thrust to milk himself out and to make sure it stayed in her before he pulled out. Ahsoka gasped as she felt his release, she never thought such a thing would make her feel so good.

He pulled himself out of her and let her legs rest on the floor before crawling back over and kissing her lips. Ahsoka returned the affection, and sighed when she pulled away.

“Maul, my hands.” She tugged on the cuffs. “They’re getting uncomfortable. C-can you take them off?”

He looked over her with a cocked brow, Ahsoka watched his expression and sighed in relief when he gave a nod, and let him move her to sit up. She felt the cuffs unclip and fall to the ground, her body sagged against Maul, who wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling.

Maul repositioned them for him to sit on the floor with Ahsoka on his lap, he stroked her back soothingly and kissed her lips once more, hooked on her taste. 

A sudden cry made Ahsoka jump, and turn to see Bo-Katan on her back with Savage between her legs. She looked tired while the Zabrak breathed heavily. It occurred to Ahsoka that they both must have come, and that she had forgotten all about her friend and Maul’s brother.

The two kissed, and it looked like Bo-Katan had enjoyed her time with Savage and given herself to him, just like Ahsoka did with Maul.

“Good pet.” He praised her, and pulled out of her to sit on his lap. He released the cuffs on her wrists and held her tightly, just like what Maul was doing to Ahsoka.

“It seems we have both claimed our prizes Brother.” Savage said to Maul. 

The red and black Zabrak looked at Ahsoka, and grinned. “And much more.”

Ahsoka sighed and slumped against his chest, her head turned to look at Bo-Katan, to find the warrior looking at her.

Fuck, what had they got into? 


End file.
